mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Super Sluggers
|genre = Baseball |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone OFLC: Parental Guidance PEGI: Three years and older |platform = Nintendo Wii, Wii U |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Superstar Baseball |nxtgame = }} Mario Super Sluggers (known as Super Mario Stadium Family Baseball in Japan) is a game for the Wii console developed by Namco Bandai and published by Nintendo. It was previously known by the working title, Super Mario Stadium Baseball. It is part of the ''Mario Sports'' series, and the sequel to Mario Superstar Baseball for the Nintendo GameCube. Several voice clips are reused from Mario Power Tennis. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Super Sluggers is similar to that of its predecessor; the main difference being the controls, with the Wii Remote adding immersion using a control scheme similar to the Baseball sub-game in Wii Sports.Nintendo Hits a Home Run with Mario Super Sluggers * There are three control methods: Wii Remote by itself, Wii Remote and the Nunchuk, and the Wii Remote held sideways. * The items can be thrown at fielders in an attempt to keep them from catching the ball. Buddy Jump A Buddy Jump is a new technique in Mario Super Sluggers that allows a character who has chemistry with a nearby character to jump off of the other character and catch possible home runs. It is activated when jumping twice near a character who has chemistry with the player. Buddy Throw The Buddy Throw allows players with Chemistry to throw very fast. Plot The game starts off with the heroes including Birdo and excluding Peach on a Cruiser Ride to the Baseball Kingdom where there are nine playable fields. They meet up with Peach and Toadsworth. Peach escorts her friends to the lighthouse at the Daisy Cruiser, showing them an overview of the entire locale. Later Mario and the others start a game of Baseball which also includes them with Wii Remotes, emphasizing the feature of the game. The ball in the game takes a series of places since it was hit that far to Wario City and other places as well. Wario chases after it to find it shot into the air from a manhole water spout. The ball lands on Wario's head, causing him to fall backwards, and causing the ball to fly into Yoshi Park. Yoshi tries to catch with the flutter Jump (A core Yoshi Move) but fails and falls in a Warp Pipe with the ball. The ball flies to DK Jungle and caught by Diddy Kong who shrieked in horror as he was about to be run over by a collosal barrel rolling towards him. However, Donkey Kong saved him. The view switches back to Mario Stadium, where Mario pitches to DK, who then makes a hit. Yoshi goes for the catch, but Wario and Waluigi bombard him with Bob-ombs. Yoshi tries to catch the ball and it is given to players in a sequence and finally to Luigi in the base about to catch it. However, Donkey Kong was in presence of the base, ended up in tackling Luigi and slamming him to the boundary. Everyone is alarmed for Luigi's injury and the ball's presence, Luigi stood up and showed the ball in his hand. The audience and other players celebrate in honor of Luigi, making Team Mario win the game. Characters Many different characters have been spotted on the field in screenshots or artwork. All characters returned from Mario Superstar Baseball and there is a total of forty-two characters. Team Captains Team Players *Mii Alternate Colors Cast Gallery Screenshots File:Mario_Stadium_Main_Course_Day.jpg|Mario Stadium (Day) File:Mario_Stadium_Night_Main.jpg|Mario Stadium (Night) File:Daisy_Titanic_Day.png|Daisy Cruiser (Day) File:Daisy_Titanic_Night.png|Daisy Cruiser (Night) File:Juniors_PLayplace_Day.jpg|Bowser Jr. Playroom (Day) File:Bowser_Castle_Sluggers.png|Bowser Castle (Night) File:Peach_Sluggers_Area_Day.png|Peach Ice Gardens (Day) File:Peach_Sluggers_Area_Night.png|Peach Ice Gardens (Night) File:Sluggers_DK_Jungle_Day.jpg|DK Jungle (Day) File:DK_Jungle_Night.png|DK Jungle (Night) File:Specual_Unlockable_Luigi_Mansion_AlNight.jpg|Luigi's Mansion (Night) File:Yoshi_Park_Day.png|Yoshi Park (Day) File:Yoshi_Park_Day_Night.png|Yoshi Park (Night) File:Wario_City_Day.png|Wario City (Day) File:Wario_City_Night.png|Wario City(Night) Artwork 98px-Mario Mario Super Sluggers.jpg Kritter, Mario Super Sluggers.png Tiny Kong, Mario Super Sluggers.png Dixie Kong, Mario Super Sluggers.png PeteySluggers.png Baby Luigi SuperSluggers.png 99px-Mario2 MSS.jpg Baby Mario MSS.png Baby Daisy.jpg BabyDonkeyKong.png Babypeachsimple.png King K. Rool Artwork - Jungle Climber.png Mario-Super-Sluggers-6M7.jpg Peach-in-Mario-Super-Sluggers-peach-and-daisy-9298556-250-399.jpg supersluggersart19jul08f.jpg mario-super-sluggers-20080715114409893_640w.jpg bowser-mario-super-sluggers.jpg File:Bowser_Jr._-_MSS.png supersluggersart19jul08k.jpg mario-super-sluggers-waluigi-artwork-small.jpg donkeykong.jpg Mario Super Sluggers Mii.jpg Mario Super Sluggers_screen003.jpg Mario Super Sluggers_screen004.jpg Trivia *In the table below, the Sub-Captains are on the captains' team on Story Mode. **Luigi is on the Mario Fireballs. **Princess Daisy is on the Peach Monarchs. **Birdo is on the Yoshi Eggs. **Waluigi is on the Wario Muscles. **Diddy Kong is on the DK Wilds. **Bowser Jr. is on the Bowser Monsters. *In the Game Opening cutscene, the music that plays is a remix of the Hammer Bros. theme from Super Mario Bros. 3. Navigation References fi:Mario Super Sluggers ja:スーパーマリオスタジアム ファミリーベースボール de:Mario Super Sluggers es:Mario Super Sluggers fr:Super Mario Stadium Baseball it:Mario Super Sluggers nl:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Sports Games Category:2008 games Category:Spin-offs